deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/29 May 2011
(6:58:07 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (6:58:15 PM) You are now known as Crowns (7:00:19 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (7:01:54 PM) Crowns: Last time, we were in Wallport. Willow was reporting on the new people, who were being useful. Various people considered taking some downtime. (7:02:09 PM) ***Silk prods EvilDarkLord (7:02:27 PM) Crowns: There was also a love interest, people double-reporting, combat training, and stuff. (7:04:27 PM) ***Crowns prods Remmon. (7:04:41 PM) ***Remmon still needs to eat... (7:05:24 PM) EvilDarkLord is now known as Shield (7:09:39 PM) ***Silk is presumably still getting beaten up by Shield on a thrice-daily basis (7:10:32 PM) Remmon: From what I can see, you can get up to about 3 months worth of down time. (7:11:12 PM) Remmon: Decide on what you want to do with this. (7:11:24 PM) Remmon: And how much of it you need. (7:11:32 PM) Silk: Do we only have our current xp stocks to do that with? (7:12:03 PM) Remmon: At the moment, yes. I need to check on how much xp to give for the downtime (7:14:34 PM) Crowns: Crowns is going to schmooze, translate, socialize, infiltrate, whore, gamble, and otherwise blend into the fabric of Whitewall. (7:16:18 PM) ***Birds is going to continue crafting and training hobos and herself in stuff. (7:19:24 PM) ***SilentWillow is going to start learning the basics of Martial Arts (7:20:22 PM) ***Silk is going to keep working toward her PD, and from then, depends how much xp we get for the downtine for training stuff (7:20:48 PM) ***Silk may actually start learning Social Charms (shock horror) (7:20:49 PM) Birds: Remmon: Can we up that to 3 months and a day? :P (7:22:30 PM) ***Shield is gonna be finding out who is actually in charge around here. (7:22:51 PM) Shield: (Major Exalted characters, that kind of thing. I may decide to offer them TWAT training.) (7:23:11 PM) Birds: (You have TWAT now?) (7:27:24 PM) Shield: (Well, soon I might.) (7:37:10 PM) Silk left the room (quit: Client closed the connection). (7:37:25 PM) Silk chatzilla@58734C.C1B2EE.C0B0BA.4A7990 entered the room. (7:46:51 PM) Remmon: Birds, 3 months and a day is close enough (7:47:11 PM) Birds: (Not that I need that much. See OOC.) (7:51:57 PM) Remmon: I'm going to go with 6xp for the downtime, I'll let people go into debt a little as well if desired. (7:52:23 PM) Birds: (Yay! Shield can get TWAT. :D) (7:53:01 PM) Silk: Can I go three xp into debt? (7:53:30 PM) Remmon: Yes. (7:53:46 PM) Birds: Permission to go 4xp into debt to buy up Craft to 5 immediately? (7:53:58 PM) Remmon: Go ahead. (7:54:17 PM) Birds: Thanks. (7:56:36 PM) Silk: actually, may as well not go into debt. Only needed 3 more xp to start on FBM, and there's nothing else I can buy at this point. (7:56:50 PM) ***Crowns will get Reed in the Wind. It's nice for dodging violets. (8:14:46 PM) Crowns: So. Birds is in huge XP debt. Willow has picked up Martial Arts. (8:14:55 PM) Crowns: What happens to disrupt our peace and quiet? (8:15:05 PM) Shield: So who's in charge of the city anyway? I kinda want to find that out early on. (8:15:26 PM) Remmon: The Syndics (8:16:26 PM) Remmon: So, is everyone done? (8:16:40 PM) Birds: (I'm done.) (8:16:55 PM) SilentWillow: (Done) (8:17:01 PM) Crowns: (Done.) (8:17:45 PM) Remmon: Shield? (8:17:58 PM) Silk: (Done) (8:18:30 PM) Shield: Remmon: Okay. Do the Syndics want some training for their doods? (8:19:25 PM) Remmon: The Syndics have DBs and a Solar do their training for them. Also, they're gods. (8:20:14 PM) Shield: So what can I find out about this Solar and DBs? (8:20:45 PM) Birds: (I'm making an exceptional piece of hardware every 2-3 days, so I think I can give everyone in the party Resources 4.) (8:21:33 PM) Remmon: The Solar is a well-kept public secret. (8:22:01 PM) Remmon: Everyone knows (Or at least, so say the rumours) there's a solar working for the Syndics (8:22:08 PM) Remmon: Nobody knows who the Solar is, however. (8:22:28 PM) Birds: (The Solar is using Solar hax to remain undiscovered.) (8:22:33 PM) Silk: /That/ kind of well kept public secret. (8:22:50 PM) Shield: Right. Well, I've got three months doing not a whole lot except training doods, and I'd like to find out. (8:23:39 PM) Silk: Is this "The Brother of a Friend of a Wife of a Guy I Met in a Pub Says:" kind of rumors? (8:25:16 PM) ***Birds gets a bank account with the Guild while she's at it, so she doesn't have to lug around this kind of money. (8:25:40 PM) Remmon: Shield, got perception or investigation charms? (8:26:35 PM) Shield: Not yet. Anyone else got anything relevant-looking? I won't be making it a secret that I'm trying to find out who the dood is. (8:27:08 PM) Birds: (No.) (8:27:20 PM) Crowns: I can get you fresh copies of the rumors, but not much else. (8:28:34 PM) Shield: Well, if you explicitly need charms and not just a huge talk-to-people pool, I got nothing. (8:28:49 PM) Shield: Although... One moment. (8:29:18 PM) Remmon: You explicitly need charms, otherwise his charms make your huge talk-to-people pool a moot point (8:30:20 PM) SilentWillow: (don't suppose Willow would know anything about it? With backing 1, probably not) (8:31:35 PM) Remmon: (She knows there's a Solar, she doesn't know who it is) (8:31:43 PM) Remmon: (You've never seen him that you know of. (8:33:43 PM) ***SilentWillow replies, if asked, that the only Solar working for the Syndics, as far as she knows, is her (8:39:18 PM) Remmon: Right then. Time for the Fun stuff (8:43:43 PM) Remmon: So, 3 months and a day later, there's a large commotion in White Wall (8:44:39 PM) ***Birds sees what the problem appears to be. (8:45:04 PM) Remmon: Apparently, Wallport is under siege. (8:45:11 PM) Crowns: By? (8:45:28 PM) Remmon: Rumours have it, by ghostly ships and thousands upon thousands of ghosts (8:46:02 PM) SilentWillow: Any word from the Syndics or guards? (8:46:13 PM) Remmon: Not yet. (8:46:23 PM) ***Birds goes see Shield. (8:46:50 PM) ***Crowns goes get a drink before everyone else panics and crows the pubs. (8:46:54 PM) Crowns: *crowds (8:47:39 PM) Shield: ((How far from the Realm are we anyway?)) (8:47:58 PM) ***Silk goes with Shield (8:48:09 PM) Crowns: ((500 miles overland and another 500 of sea to the Isle.)) (8:48:26 PM) ***Shield is seeable. And slightly exasperated. "I've heard. Must be Violet yet again." (8:48:41 PM) Birds: "Are we going to intervene?" (8:49:13 PM) Silk: "... Well, the siege needs to be lifted somehow..." (8:49:37 PM) Shield: "Well, I've rather taken a liking to this city." (8:49:40 PM) Silk: "Otherwise, everyone in here will starve, eventually." (8:50:12 PM) Birds: "Let's see if Willow and the Syndics can authorize us taking some troops." (8:50:36 PM) Shield: "We should think about allies, though. Outside of the city too. Do we know anyone within five hundred miles who might care?" (8:50:47 PM) ***Crowns wanders off to the walls after having a drink, to look at the siege. (8:51:02 PM) Shield: "For that matter, I'm surprised that anybody is letting the abyssals get this far without being curbstomped." (8:51:33 PM) Birds: "Whitewall is the major power in the region. If anyone cares, they're here." (8:52:03 PM) Birds: "I don't find this unbelievable, Shield. See also: Thorns." (8:52:18 PM) Birds: "Also see also: Realm being in shambles." (8:52:32 PM) Crowns: ((Clearly we must restore the Scarlet Empress. :P)) (8:53:04 PM) Shield: ((Okay. You play the Scarlet Empress, we'll be your retinue.)) (8:54:11 PM) Shield: ((We will arrive at the gates of the Empire and killdudes until people pay attention!)) (8:54:26 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: Connection reset by peer). (8:54:51 PM) Shield: "How far they've fallen. Well, I suppose we'd best have a look. Let's start at the walls." (8:55:12 PM) Birds: "Let's start with Willow and getting some troops." (8:55:36 PM) Birds: "I think I could take a couple of hundred on the stormwind." (8:55:54 PM) Remmon: (I did note Wallport is under siege, not White Wall, going to the wall will tell you absolutely nothing) (8:58:07 PM) ***Birds goes see Willow, who might be hanging around the Lieutenant. (8:58:09 PM) Shield: ((Errr, right. Wallport was quite a bit south, was it?)) (8:58:17 PM) Birds: (Yes, at the coast.) (8:59:10 PM) Shield: "You have been busy crafting, yes?" (8:59:43 PM) Remmon: Birds finds Willow, who may or may not be with the lieutenant. (8:59:56 PM) Birds: "Indeed." (9:00:28 PM) ***SilentWillow is in the barracks, making recruits struggle to hear her archery instructions (9:00:46 PM) Birds: "Willow, hi! Have you heard the news?" (9:01:14 PM) ***SilentWillow looks at Birds with her head on one side. "What news?" (9:01:53 PM) Remmon: A Sergeant is with Willow, repeating her instructions at Sergeant levels. (9:02:18 PM) Birds: "Wallport is besieged by ghosts. We think it's Violet." (9:03:02 PM) Birds: "We want to intervene there, and would be served by some two, three hundred elite troops for Shield to command. Can you get us an authorization?" (9:03:32 PM) Birds: "It's not like it's not in the Syndics' - and Whitewall's - best interest." (9:03:39 PM) ***SilentWillow nods. "I can ask the Syndics." (9:03:57 PM) Crowns: ((Stupid Impulsive Solar Shit go!)) (9:05:56 PM) Birds: "Please do. Plan B is taking a bigger army there, if you can't sell them on the strike force." (9:06:25 PM) Birds: "That'll take much more time, since we'll have to traverse the distance on foot, but I suppose it would raise the chances of success." (9:07:30 PM) Silk: "Is there any word on numbers of Violet's forces?" (9:08:01 PM) ***SilentWillow shakes her head, "We need to end the siege quickly, but they're saying there are thousands of ghosts with her." (9:09:57 PM) Birds: "Talk to the Syndics. Hear what they have to say on the strategic deployment in this situation." (9:10:26 PM) ***SilentWillow nods. "Follow me." (9:10:39 PM) ***Birds follows SilentWillow. (9:13:19 PM) ***Silk follows Willow (9:13:59 PM) ***SilentWillow leads the way to the captain of the guardians (9:15:24 PM) Remmon: You and your party arrive at the captain of the guard, who is currently talking to several scouts. (9:18:04 PM) ***SilentWillow waits for him to finish (9:18:45 PM) Remmon: After a few minutes he does and the scouts rush out. (9:18:58 PM) Remmon: "Willow, what is it?" (9:19:44 PM) SilentWillow: "I wanted to know what we could do about Wall Port.." (9:20:32 PM) Remmon: "We're assembling an army to help lift the siege and I'm sending scouts to appraise Wall port's situation. The latest information we've got is almost a week old and given the forces involved, it's entirely possible that Wallport has already fallen." (9:21:23 PM) Silk: "... Oh no..." (9:21:56 PM) Birds: "That's grave news. We'd like to help." (9:22:18 PM) Birds: "Shield is a great commander, and the rest of us can pitch in too." (9:22:54 PM) Remmon: "He hasn't trained with the army, nor does he have a unit he's familiar with does he?" (9:23:28 PM) ***Birds defers the question to Shield himself. (9:24:56 PM) Shield: "Show me the men. I'll familiarize myself." (9:25:47 PM) Remmon: "No time, the army is moving out before noon. And I'm not letting a commander I don't know, who has no unit of his own command a unit of mine. Our problem is a lack of manpower, not a lack of able commanders." (9:26:09 PM) Birds: "We'll still go along and help." (9:26:11 PM) Shield: "I did offer to train your men. Where's the mystery solar you were talking about?" (9:26:35 PM) Birds: "Probably hiding in plain sight or something equally Solariffic." (9:27:12 PM) Remmon: "I've said this a thousand times before. The only Solar we employ is Willow. All the other exalts are Dragonbloods." (9:29:05 PM) Silk: "... Well, she /is/ good at hiding in plain sight..." (9:29:34 PM) ***Birds shrugs. "While you march, I could make aerial reconnaissance down the Holy Road. Any problems with that?" (9:30:01 PM) Remmon: "None at all, but I've already sent scouts with a sorcerer out." (9:30:23 PM) Shield: "How long will it take you lot to march to Wallport?" (9:30:36 PM) Birds: "In that case we'll be the backup recon team." (9:30:40 PM) Remmon: "At most two weeks." (9:34:55 PM) SilentWillow: "Who's leading the scouts?" (9:35:39 PM) Remmon: "He Who Flies As Clouds. One of the dragonblooded sorcerers." (9:38:03 PM) ***Crowns idles in the pub. Someone will surely tell him if there's something important. (9:38:29 PM) Birds: "Mhm. We have a plan. I'll just tell our mortal friends that they'll have to keep the fort while we're away, and also tell Crowns." (9:39:10 PM) ***Birds leaves to do just that. She tells Sanjit, Jimmy, Maximus and Pipping that they'll have the run of the forge and stuff for a month at least. (9:39:28 PM) ***Birds then goes to Crowns' favorite pub to look for him. (9:39:39 PM) Crowns: Yeeees? (9:40:06 PM) ***Silk looks at Shield uneasily. (9:40:06 PM) Birds: "Hi, Crowns. We're going with the relief force to Wallport. Wanna come?" (9:40:20 PM) Silk: "... What if it's gone?" (9:40:22 PM) Crowns: "I suppose so. Any idea who we'll be relieving?" (9:40:57 PM) Birds: "Not sure. The local military is of the mind that Wallport has already fallen by now. Might be true. I don't doubt this is Violet's doing." (9:41:16 PM) ***Crowns sighs (9:41:33 PM) Crowns: "Let's go." (9:42:32 PM) ***Birds leads Crowns back to the staging area where the others are. (9:43:01 PM) Silk: "... Oh gods, the girl..." (9:43:46 PM) Crowns: "I'm pretty sure the Realm won't stand for this." (9:44:07 PM) Birds: "Maybe not, but they're increasingly dysfunctional." (9:44:14 PM) Shield: "Maybe we need to try influencing them as well." (9:44:39 PM) Birds: "I estimate that with high probability, the entire state will collapse within the decade in the absence of a competent ruling authority." (9:45:52 PM) SilentWillow: "At least now they might now think that I'm the Anathema people saw there." (9:46:00 PM) ***SilentWillow looks embarassed when she says this (9:46:07 PM) Stalker Z@26ECB6.A4B64C.298B52.D80DA0 entered the room. (9:46:07 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (9:49:51 PM) ***Birds shrugs. (9:49:56 PM) Birds: (FFWD?) (9:50:17 PM) Shield: ((Where, exactly?)) (9:50:41 PM) Remmon: You're marching with the army, then? (9:50:46 PM) Shield: ((I don't mind, I'm just not clear on the plan. Stormwind to Wallport to scout ahead?)) (9:51:05 PM) Birds: (We march with the army. If the scouts don't return, we go scout instead.) (9:51:05 PM) SilentWillow: (That works) (9:51:25 PM) Birds: (They already sent scouts. We're the backup team in case the scouts get eaten by Giant Crabs.) (9:51:28 PM) Shield: (When are the scouts expected to return?) (9:51:39 PM) Shield: (Heh, giant crabs. They will have good company.) (9:51:54 PM) Birds: (With SWR, they'll be back in a day or two at most.) (9:51:55 PM) Remmon: (They are travelling by stormwind rider. They will return by nightfall.) (9:52:02 PM) Shield: (Righto.) (9:52:05 PM) Shield: (Fine by me.) (9:52:37 PM) Remmon: Off to war you march! (9:52:52 PM) Silk: I have PD finally! (9:53:00 PM) Silk: This may not go horribly! (9:53:28 PM) Remmon: By the end of day 1, the scouts return to inform you all that Wallport has fallen, the dead walk the streets but it seems they haven't eradicated the human population of Wallport (yet). The scouts promptly leave again, this time to infiltrate the city. (9:53:57 PM) Remmon: They report the enemy brought a full legion aboard 2 dozen ships. (9:55:22 PM) SilentWillow: "we need to leave immediately. A single Dragon Blood and a handful of mortals will need help." (9:57:06 PM) Silk: "... Luna dammit... first time I end up doing something /right/ and /this happens.../ " (9:57:11 PM) Birds: "Hm. I do suppose that you and Crowns could infiltrate with some ease." (9:57:22 PM) Crowns: "Certainly." (9:59:04 PM) Birds: "Okay, then, new plan is to go by stormwind rider to the area, then disembark and send you two to infiltrate. Problems with that?" (9:59:05 PM) ***SilentWillow nods (9:59:12 PM) Crowns: "Fine by me." (9:59:17 PM) Silk: "... Violet, whatever happens when you die once and for all, it'll be /too frakking good for you.../ " (10:00:59 PM) Birds: (Shield?) (10:03:27 PM) Remmon: *Crickets* (10:03:41 PM) Birds: (I'll assume he has no problems.) (10:03:57 PM) Remmon: Right, off to the edge of Wallport! (10:04:03 PM) Remmon: How far from Wallport are you landing? (10:04:15 PM) ***Birds casts Stormwind Rider in longticks, which is a flare just short of rout checks. She will land one day away from Wallport. (10:05:02 PM) Birds: (Well, whatever.) (10:05:16 PM) Birds: (Long ticks, short ticks, we aren't in combat. :P) (10:05:17 PM) ***Crowns pokes Birds full of motes again, rests on the way there. (10:06:21 PM) ***Birds proceeds to camp out on the road for a while. "I'll be going back and forth around here, so I'll be protected. You know where to find me if you need to flee back to the army with information." (10:06:54 PM) Crowns: "Very well. Willow, should we use disguises or stealth for our infiltration?" (10:08:20 PM) SilentWillow: "Stealth. At least to start with." (10:09:40 PM) Crowns: "Very well." (10:10:00 PM) Crowns: Go go gadget Easily Overlooked Presence Technique! (10:10:32 PM) ***Crowns starts sauntering towards Wallport. (10:11:36 PM) ***SilentWillow follows, investing 5m in 1st Stealth Excellency (10:13:06 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 14 (10:13:07 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 9 9 9 2 7 2 1 1 4 5 3 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 8. (10:13:52 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10 (10:13:52 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 6 8 10 9 8 2 1 2 5). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (10:13:55 PM) Crowns: ((Regular DexStealth, relying mostly on being ignored for now.)) (10:14:00 PM) Remmon: You reach Wallport without incident. The gates are closed. (10:14:21 PM) Crowns: How high are the walls? (10:16:43 PM) Remmon: ~15 yards (10:16:59 PM) Crowns: "I can jump over that. Can you, or do I have to get a rope?" (10:17:37 PM) SilentWillow: "I'll need to climb." (10:18:02 PM) Crowns: "Hm. How much do you weigh? I might be able to carry you over." (10:20:31 PM) Crowns: ((Shall we just assume it's less than the 450lb I can lift?)) (10:20:55 PM) SilentWillow: ((Yes. I'm still looking up how much it should be)) (10:21:39 PM) Crowns: "Quick, hide again once we're over. Someone might notice." (10:22:00 PM) ***SilentWillow grabs onto Crowns, and gets ready (10:22:22 PM) ***Crowns imagines Violet being outside, starts at a run towards the walls, and leaps over. (10:24:17 PM) Remmon: You are spotted by a few dozen ghosts on the wall, who have no idea what to do about people breaking in. (10:25:26 PM) ***Crowns dashes into a house and breaks line of sight. (10:25:46 PM) ***SilentWillow follows Crowns (10:25:52 PM) Remmon: There is a door in the way, Crowns? (10:26:15 PM) Crowns: Are all the nearby houses closed? (10:26:26 PM) Crowns: I thought "dead walking the streets" would result in some empty and abandoned ones. (10:26:45 PM) Remmon: All the living people are hiding in their houses. (10:26:59 PM) Remmon: There might be some empty ones, but all the doors are closed. (10:27:14 PM) Crowns: Bleh. Fine. An alleyway will do, if there is one. (10:28:23 PM) Remmon: Very well, you duck into an alleyway. Stealth charm time? (10:29:33 PM) ***SilentWillow leaps onto a roof, and activates Invisible Statue Spirit (10:30:30 PM) ***Crowns activates Easily Overlooked Presence Method again? (10:31:59 PM) ***Crowns wonders now what. (10:33:11 PM) Remmon: Good question. (10:33:23 PM) ***Crowns puts on his best Whitewall accent, skulks about like a commonplace skulking mortal so he won't be noticed. (10:33:53 PM) Remmon: You're now inside Wallport. The walls are patrolled by the undead, the streets are patrolled by the undead, there are no mortals in sight anywhere at this time. (10:34:08 PM) Crowns: What sort(s) of undead? (10:34:58 PM) Remmon: Mainly warghosts (10:35:23 PM) Silk: ((What compassion do these Warghosts have? :-p )) (10:36:15 PM) Remmon: Compassion 2 (10:36:33 PM) Silk: ((Is this enough for materialisation?)) (10:36:39 PM) SilentWillow: (Where was the seat of government in Wallport?) (10:39:15 PM) Remmon: (City hall, roughly in the center of the city) (10:40:47 PM) SilentWillow: "We should head to the City Hall. They're probably running things from there." (10:41:12 PM) Crowns: ((I can't hear you. ISS makes you silent as well as invisible. :P)) (10:41:39 PM) Crowns: "Sounds good. Also, what are your bets on forging an order or two for slave shipments and using them to escort the survivors out?" (10:42:14 PM) SilentWillow: "I... don't know." (10:44:03 PM) SilentWillow: "We can try." (10:44:27 PM) Crowns: "I think I could pull off getting out at least one group that way, and it would help keep the rest alive if they're seen as more valuable that way." (10:44:34 PM) Crowns: "Let's go to the city hall first, though." (10:46:35 PM) ***Crowns puts on Pirates of Penzane - With cat-like tread (10:46:49 PM) Remmon: We'll end here. Next week, Crowns and Willow visit the city hall and go face to face with their nemesis :p (10:47:27 PM) Crowns: What, no musical number? :P (10:47:31 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (10:48:03 PM) ErikMesoy: o/ With cat-like tread upon our prey we steal. In silence dread our cautious way we feel. No sound at all, we never speak a word. A fly's foot-fall would be distinctly heard! o/ (10:48:06 PM) Birds: Experience? (10:48:11 PM) Remmon: 4xp all. (10:49:00 PM) ***Birds is now only 89xp in debt! 3 sessions to go before Fault-Finding Scrutiny.